The present invention consists on a rotary driven poster, to be used with advertising, informative ends and other uses which allows a better visualization from vehicles and by pedestrians, during the day as well as night, and which suffers less damages than the conventional posters.
Up to the present day within the state of the art, different devices for signaling and advertising are known, among which the Argentine Patent No 247.035 must be mentioned. Basically it includes a means for visualization on the street provide with a space available for advertisement. It includes a column on which the signs are mounted by means of fixation clamps.
On the other hand, the present rotary driven poster includes a main body provided of rotary driving means and a space being defined in its interior which is apt for the placement of illumination means. This set can be easily disassembled from support, as much for the change of the messages on its faces as for maintenance and repair. Also, the structure of the main body and their frames are perfectly adaptable to different conformations, due to which said main body can be cubic, parallelepiped, pyramidal, conical, trunk-pyramidal, trunk-conical, spherical, etc.
Furthermore, as part of the previous art, a gyratory device included in the Argentine Patent N. 208.297, can be mentioned, which, although it possesses a gyratory main body, it is mainly a device adapted for its assembly in a hanging fixed column. This column, in one of its ends, is provided of a suspension baseboard and in the opposed end it has a solidary cover which contains an electric motor.
This motor has a speed reducer whose axis is projected to the exterior by the base of the coaxial cover to the referred column and it is linked to a central and internal base of a hollow gyratory structure.
With a different gyratory system, the poster of the present invention includes rotary driving means that consist, on one hand, in an articulate radial arm on which a motor-reducer is mounted in whose axis there is a friction wheel and, on the other hand, in a ring-shaped piece that conforms a support track for the mentioned friction wheel.
When putting into operation the motor-reducer, the friction wheel that supports on the rough support track of the ring-shaped piece, impels the rotary movement of the main body of the poster. This is so because the mentioned ring-shaped piece is fixed to the structure of the main body by means of the inferior frame.
In the system of the Argentine Patent N. 208.297 the action of any factor restraining the gyratory part, can lead to the deterioration of the reducer and the motor. It must be borne in mind that among these restraining factors there are the strong winds or the wearing out of the bearings on which it the mentioned gyratory part rotates.
On the other hand, the present invention does not have those drawbacks because any external or internal factor that restrains or stops the rotation of the main body, will have as sole effect the friction wheel to rotate slidingly on the support track. This is so because this wheel is simply leaning on the track under the influence of the weight of the radial arm and the motor-reducer.
Thus, the breaking of engagements, transmissions or other pieces, which, usually, integrate the mechanisms of rotating drive, is avoided. Also, in the case of damage, the radial arm possesses an articulation that allows to lift it until the repairs are made and thus avoiding the wearing out of the friction wheel.
Together with this, it is extremely beneficial that the main means of the present invention are inside the main body, since when disassembling easily this body from the end of its support, the maintenance tasks and repair can be carried out comfortably.